User talk:VexHiveu
Vex.. don't worry about me. I mean, he doesn't hit me ALL the time. Once, he was about to call the Open University, and he wanted me to keep my baby brother quiet. I was in another room.. but.. I was COMING, and.. he started hitting the table, louder and louder, until.. my brother got scared. He started crying, so my dad put the telephone down, and i sat next to my brother, but my dad blamed and called me names (in Arabic), and then started hitting me in the head.. that scared my brother even more and he kept crying. He even pulled my hair!! And my mum says it IS my fault.. my friends say that's child abuse.. one of my friends (named Shy wolf) said she'd set a curse, so i gave her my dad's name (creepy, right? xD 0 .0), but I don't believe it has done anything.. maybe I should call the Police, and maybe i shouldn't... I don't know.. where would i go when they get arrested? U.U What do you mean?... Idk who can help... I'll just.. try to bear it. My parents would definitely take me to Somalia or Sudan if I tell them. They'd be so angry, they'd SWEAR to take me there.. I'm pretty sure they won't be having enough money to stay in London later, then their 'only' choice would be to go and live in poverty.. with my baby brother.. one of my friends told me to call the police (did I mention my dad hit me in the head a LOT, and slapped me in the face? And tries to SPIT in my face?), but I didn't want to call them.. I was scared of my parents' reaction.. I guess I'm a coward, but it makes sense.. I didn't want to get beaten to death when my dad finds out his daughter (me) called them and told them everything.. So... I don't know who can help... On a more serious note, you're right about Fire. Fire, please know that we care about you and don't want you hurt. Please, please, get help.... That is abuse. It's serious; you can stop it all just by getting help! We don't want you to be hurt... ▬Vex I remember when I first met you, Vex. We were probably like: hi, and later, you asked me if you could join my clan. I was SOOO happy cos you were the first to join after I first it down before. ~F!regirl. Vex everyone Ish your friend :/ that's not surprising cause your awesome. And fire, OF COURSE WE CARE GIRRL YOU CARE ABOUT US WHEN WE HAS A PROBLEM! :3 Dangit we are adorable friendz if only we could meet in real life xd I live in the U.S though -Goldy Fire - Of course the police will believe you! It's their job. And that sounds good. Remember that you need to take action in order to change something in your life. If you really need to, don't be afraid to call them! And I looked at Bil's profile. x3 <333 that's so sweet! Nice picture btw. (Don't read this, Goldy...) Last night, my mum told my dad that i have been using the iPad while he was out.. she didn't tell him i use the computer, at least.. but.. I thought it was just going to be a normal, quiet night... but i was wrong... I got into a fight with my dad... well, he was the one fighting... i couldn't fight back.. I felt so.. stupid.. I shouldn't have let my mum see me using the iPad.. this is all my fault!! I wanted to call the police last night, but i didn't 'cos i didn't want my parents to catch me on the phone.. he hit me in the head and pulled my hair.. again.. but, my head is in a good condition.. so.... DON'T WORRY!!!! I'm fine.. just.. tell Sacha and Alexandra (and Koger) to stop bullying me.. i can bear it.. but.. just tell them.. Y.Y ~F!regirl.. Goldeh - I hope your computer gets fixed soon. ;-; You could reinstall when she's not looking... x3. And that dream... Er... It's interesting. I've never heard one like that. Thanks, Gold, now I want a car skeleton key... Also, i'm in the Eastern side. :/ '' ''Fire - I'm so sorry! No father should EVER do that to their child. I'm so sorry for what you have to go through... Please just be safe. Stay safe. It's not your fault at all. NO parent should treat their child in this way; it's their fault. Please get help. And remember, Sacha, Alexandra, and Kogre are people with no lives. They don't understand your life and what you go through. Just ignore them; they're not important. If you let them get to you, they win. They succeed. If you ignore them, (They are useless; everything they say about you is useless. All they do is go around insulting people. Their insults aren't even good!) you win. ▬Vex Vex, why the heck do you listen to that?! Ugh..Im probably not going to be able to come on for a while, but I'll try. -Goldine guys.... i don't think i'll be coming on Flab for a long time... my mum told him everything!!! even about the game!! he says i won't use the computer anymore... don't delete anything, btw. I told Bil to read this. I hope he understands now what i'm going through.. or what i'm struggling to.. I can't believe how stupid i was.. this is all my fault.. i miss everyone of my friends... i don't want to be alone!!!!!!!! ~F!re. Oh, Fire... It's not your fault. I'm very sorry your mom told him everything. Do what you believe is right. It'll all get better soon, I promise. You wont be gone for long. Just don't sneak on or anything, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Don't be afraid to get help if things go bad. I'll see you soon. ▬Vex F!regirl...Here's a song I thought of for you... 'Iridescence' By Goldine. An Iridescent flame, igniting the trees, Swift as a river, carried by the breeze. The flame will will fly further, for further it must fly, Today is a hello..but tomorrow is Goodbye. Thy Flame shall grow stronger, and must sharpen it's mind, For what lies ahead is suddenly behind. Time is a wing, forever In flight, peacefully gliding through the dark night. Iridescence is a rainbow of colors and light, brightfully glowing and knowing what's right~ Thank you.. It's beautiful.. ~F!regirl. P.s. If you see Bil, tell him I said hi.. and.. I'm so, so sorry.. ;-; she tried to convince him that I use multiplayer.. He was so angry.. I was scared cos he said things like: you're going to die today, and YOU'RE GOING TO GET ''KILLED, TODAY!!! O - O T.T this is very normal.. Bil, if you're reading this, don't worry about me.. I'm ok.. maybe.. I don't know..